


No more fear

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Avevano giocato per ore sulla spiaggia e alla fine, Axel, era crollato sulla sabbia con un sorriso sulle labbra e una risata in gola. Si sentiva leggero come non lo era mai stato in anni e per quanto fosse in grado di trovare ancora alcune fonti di preoccupazione - Sora e Kairi in primis -, non si era mai sentito meglio.





	No more fear

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** fantasy  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Axel, Roxas  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 800  
>  **➥ Note:** Volevo scrivere di Axel e Roxas. Ci sono riuscita? Credo LOL *abbraccia i suoi bambini*

Avevano giocato per ore sulla spiaggia e alla fine, Axel, era crollato sulla sabbia con un sorriso sulle labbra e una risata in gola. Si sentiva leggero come non lo era mai stato in anni e per quanto fosse in grado di trovare ancora alcune fonti di preoccupazione - Sora e Kairi in primis -, non si era mai sentito meglio.

Finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, con sé c'erano di nuovo quasi tutte le persone che aveva reputato importanti nella sua vita e davvero: non poteva non esserne felice. E vi erano dei momenti nei quali il suo cuore batteva così forte da fargli quasi male, era però un dolore che era ben disposto a sopportare.

Si lasciò andare all'indietro, guardando il cielo azzurro delle Isole del Destino. Sicuramente si sarebbe ritrovato i capelli pieni di sabbia, ma scoprì che non gli importava granché.

Chiuse gli occhi, respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria salmastra della spiaggia.

Per esperienza sapeva che quella pace era solo apparente, tuttavia non voleva pensarci più di tanto. Perché aveva ricordato Xion ed aveva anche recuperato il suo rapporto con Isa - o Saix, come ormai voleva farsi chiamare. Poi aveva scoperto di trovare piacevole anche la compagnia di Heyner, Olette e Pence - era bello poter dividere con loro un Gelato al Sale Marino, osservando il tramonto in cima alla torre di Crepuscopoli.

E infine... Roxas. Anche lui era tornato e Axel al solo pensiero sentiva il cuore saltargli in gola, al punto da stringere stupidamente le labbra come per timore di vederlo scappare e lasciarlo di nuovo come un involucro vuoto.

Aveva tanto desiderato poterlo incontrare ancora, abbracciarlo e inspirare quel profumo così dolce e familiare che aveva tenuto ben stretto nei suoi ricordi per non dimenticarlo mai.

L'aveva amato ancor prima di riuscire a dare un nome a quei sentimenti che, in quanto Nessuno, era convinto di non poter provare... ed ora era di nuovo lì, con lui.

Era una sensazione talmente bella e intensa che, alle volte, Axel si era ritrovato a temere fosse solo un'illusione. Non era da lui essere eccessivamente negativo, ma non poteva negare di nutrire quei timori, ed era in quegli esatti momenti che si ritrovava a cercare Roxas con lo sguardo e a sfiorarlo per assicurarsi che fosse per davvero lì.

Riaprì infatti gli occhi, terrorizzato da quegli stessi pensieri, pronto ad andare alla ricerca dell'altro giovane ragazzo e restando spiazzato nell'incrociare sin da subito il viso allegro di Roxas, piegato su di lui.

«Woah!», esclamò sorpreso, strappando un sorriso all'altro.

«Dormivi?», domandò Roxas, sollevandosi un poco per permettere ad Axel di mettersi seduto, prendendo poi posto accanto a lui

«Certo che no», ribatté lui, scrollandosi la sabbia dai capelli con un gesto rapido.

Roxas lo osservò in silenzio, come in attesa di qualcosa.

«Hai finito di giocare?», chiese alla fine Axel, allungando istintivamente la mano per sfiorargli la mano, gesto che venne subito accettato dall'altro. Le loro dita si incrociarono delicatamente, nascoste dai loro corpi agli occhi indiscreti di tutte quelle altre persone - nessuno li avrebbe mai giudicati, ma non volevano di certo spiattellare la loro relazione davanti a tutti i loro amici.

«Stai bene?», lo interrogò piano Roxas, consapevole del perché Axel stesse cercando tanto palesemente il suo contatto fisico.

«Ora va bene», rispose lui sincero, stringendo più forte la mano, «Solo... non azzardarti a sparire ancora, perché ti verrei a prendere a calci nel sedere anche nel Mondo più lontano e sconosciuto. L'hai memorizzato?»

Roxas ghignò, mostrando quel carattere da bastardello che il peso degli eventi aveva sempre nascosto ma che Axel aveva sempre intravisto in ogni suo gesto.

«Prima devi prendermi», ribatté, sciogliendo velocemente la stretta delle loro mani per potersi alzare.

Axel aprì la bocca per controbattere - era pronto ad insultarlo amichevolmente e in modo affettuoso con un _ «Piccolo bastardo,» -  _ ma alla fine ogni sua parola venne bloccata dalle labbra di Roxas che erano andate a posarsi rapidamente sulle sue. Con contatto talmente leggero ma intimo da sembrare quasi un sogno, un qualcosa che per Axel significava solo ed esclusivamente una cosa:  _ «Io, da qui, non me ne vado senza di te». _

Sorrise, sentendosi quasi più sollevato da quell'ennesima conferma di affetto da parte del suo compagno. Sapeva che i suoi timori non si sarebbero dissipati tanto facilmente e che avrebbero continuato a perseguitarlo con crudele cinismo, ma fin quando ci sarebbe stato Roxas accanto a sé sapeva che sarebbe sempre riuscito ad affrontare ogni sua paura con forza e coraggio.

Heartless o Nessuno, Maestri dell'Oscurità o Cercatori e quant'altro. Nessuno sarebbe più riuscito a sottometterlo o ad allontanarlo da Roxas e da tutti gli altri suoi amici... perché Axel, finalmente, poteva dire di non essere più solo e di possedere il potere più forte di tutti: quello dell'amicizia e dell'amore.

  
  



End file.
